


The Rest of Our Lives

by burntotears



Series: Criminal Husbands [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan celebrate their new marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: You know what would be swell? Criminal husbands wedding night. You know, just throwing that out there for people to consider. 'cause even if they didn't make a big deal out of getting married, you can be damn sure they celebrated it somehow. (Also: Michael carrying Ryan, bridal style y/n)

It wasn’t every day that he got married. Michael wanted to be able to count on one finger the number of times he’d do it in his lifetime and after tonight he’d have that one time marked off his to-do list. He was still looking down at his left hand and the ring adorned there; it was such a weird thing to see, even if they’d basically been living together and married in all but law for a while now. 

He squeezed Ryan’s hand reflexively as they drove back to the apartment, the other man looking over at him with a wide grin. “Shouldn’t we have sprung for a hotel or something?” Michael asked as they pulled into the parking garage.

Ryan just shrugged as he reluctantly released Michael’s hand to step out of the car. When they’d both exited, he slipped an arm around his boyfriend’s - _husband’s_ \- waist, walking with him to the elevator. “Did you want to spend our wedding night in some random hotel bed?”

Michael smirked, leaning into Ryan’s side. “What? Are you assuming you’re gonna get lucky tonight?”

“Michael,” Ryan said, looking at him seriously, “the marriage has to be consummated or it won’t be legitimate.”

The brunette snorted, shaking his head as they walked down the hallway of their floor, stopping in front of the door to unlock it. Michael put his hand on Ryan’s chest when he tried to move forward into the apartment. “Hang on there, big boy, we gotta do this the right way.” 

Without further warning, Michael placed a hand on Ryan’s back and then reached down to his legs, tucking his arm under Ryan’s knees and completely lifting him from the floor. Ryan gasped and grabbed at Michael’s shoulders reflexively, blue eyes bright and wide, laughter bubbling out of him when the shock wore off. The younger man grinned as he carried his husband over the threshold of their apartment before dropping his legs back to the ground just two feet inside with an exaggerated huff. “Phew, that was a lot of work. You’re heavier than you look.”

Ryan glared at his husband, pushing against his shoulder and moving to close and lock the front door behind them. When he turned back around he was smirking evilly as he advanced toward Michael. “You’re not going to burst into tears again, are you? Jack got pictures of it, y’know, you’ll never live it down.”

Michael growled in annoyance, closing the distance between them and latching his hands onto Ryan’s ass, squeezing both cheeks at once as he looked up into his husband’s face. “How long are you gonna be an asshole about that, huh?”

Ryan brushed his fingers through Michael’s hair, smiling warmly at their closeness. His eyes caught on the ring he now wore before he looked into Michael’s eyes pointedly. “Oh well y’know... as long as it remains relatively amusing, I think.”

Michel pushed Ryan’s back into the wall with little grace, rolling his hips forward. “I could fuck the hilarity out of you,” Michael suggested in a low tone, leaning in to nip at the blond’s collarbone.

Ryan’s breath shuddered at that, causing Michael to grin against his skin. He splayed his hand against the back of Michael’s neck, fingers dipping into the collar of his jacket and shirt to brush against skin.

Michael hummed. “Is that a yes, baby? I couldn’t quite hear you,” he teased, rolling his hips again.

“ _Yes_ Michael,” Ryan hissed, leaning down to press his lips to Michael’s in a harsh kiss, half annoyance and half need. 

Michael accepted it graciously, both battling for dominance with their tongues until Michael bit at Ryan’s lip and pulled away, shedding his jacket on the floor of the entryway. “C’mon,” he said offhandedly, walking his way toward the bedroom with exaggerated hip sways.

Ryan snatched Michael’s jacket from the floor and followed quickly after him, setting his and Michael’s jackets on the dresser before pressing Michael’s back against the bedpost, licking into his mouth greedily. Michael let him take control for a while, hands roaming underneath his husband’s shirt in languid movements. 

When he got tired of it he pushed Ryan forward and tugged his shirt over his head followed by his own. He considered for a moment dragging out the undressing process, making it more romantic, but he was horny and this was his wedding night and he just wanted to feel Ryan against him already. “Time to see if the wait was worth it,” Michael snarked, hands undoing Ryan’s belt and jeans as they kicked off their boots.

“Are you going to be gentle with my virgin asshole?” Ryan joked, blinking his eyes and putting on a faux-southern accent for effect.

Michael tugged Ryan’s jeans down over his hips and let them fall down his calves before he undid his own pants. Ryan took the hint and stepped out of them as Michael replied, “Hmmm, I was planning to _wreck_ your little virgin asshole, to be honest.”

Ryan groaned and climbed onto the bed, but not before Michael slapped his bare ass. The brunette grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table before jumping on the bed and lying over Ryan, sighing in contentment as their skin connected and their mouths found each other once more. The blond was rubbing his hand along Michael’s spine, causing him to shiver in anticipation. He settled himself down between Ryan’s thighs and started to rub against him, his cock half-hard and ready for more.

The blond’s hand traveled lower, fingers roaming over the swell of Michael’s ass before making a bold move over the younger man’s crease, tracing the line teasingly. Michael couldn’t help but push back into it, more a force of habit than anything else. He fisted a handful of Ryan’s long hair and tugged, forcing the man to tilt his head back. “Nice try, but we already established who was taking it tonight, Rye.” Michael closed his mouth over the presented adam’s apple of Ryan’s throat, licking and sucking the protrusion with enthusiasm that had Ryan squirming.

“Of course,” Ryan replied. “I wouldn’t dare derail your plans.” He brushed his hands up Michael’s sides and over his shoulders, into his hair. “I love it when you fuck me, Michael,” Ryan breathed.

The younger man pulled his head back so he could look Ryan in the face with a shocked expression. “You said you were a virgin, you liar! Next you’ll tell me you’re pregnant!”

Ryan chuckled - that low, sexy thing that he always had when he was deeply amused but also extremely at ease. It was one of Michael’s favorite sounds. “Well there was this one time… I can’t really be sure…”

“Oh I see! Married me so you could sack me with some other dick’s baby!”

The blond squeezed the back of Michael’s neck, pushing his hips up and rubbing their erections together. Michael pushed into it happily. “Oh no, Michael, it’s definitely yours.”

“Really? You’re sure?” the brunette feigned a surprised happiness, eyes shining bright with the true happiness that had settled in his chest as he looked at his husband below him. “Wait... how did I think you were a virgin if I was the one that knocked you up?” Michael asked with seriousness, breaking their little charade.

Ryan’s shoulders shook with his amusement and he brushed Michael’s hair back from his face. “You’ve completely ruined the illusion.”

“Eh, whatever. Too fucking early for kids anyway. We just got married 30 minutes ago for fuck’s sake.” Michael dipped his head for a kiss, sweet at first but quickly deepening in intensity as his hand drifted down Ryan’s stomach toward his cock, giving him a few squeezes that made the other man pant into his mouth. He reached blindly for the lube and smiled in triumph when his fingers closed around the tube. He sat up on his knees and popped the cap, watching Ryan carefully as he squirted some into his palm and warmed it between his hands before leaning back over his husband.

Ryan spread his legs willingly, his breath catching as Michael’s finger teased along his perineum. The brunette pressed sweet kisses over Ryan’s collarbone and chest before circling his tongue around the man’s right nipple at the same time he began circling his finger around Ryan’s rim. The blond pressed his hips out, trying to get more contact with Michael’s finger, a moan escaping him when Michael sucked his nipple into his mouth and pressed his finger in past the tight muscle. The press was slow but persistent, Michael watching Ryan carefully through his lashes for signs of discomfort until his finger was buried deep and he could begin pumping it in and out.

The fierce criminal that was his husband now lay beneath him with his hair fanned out above his head, squirming and whimpering as Michael fucked his finger inside of him. He couldn’t ask for anything better than this. The only thing that could’ve made their relationship more perfect was marriage and now they had that and he’d never been happier in his life.

“You’re so amazing,” Michael observed, working a second finger into his husband’s warm heat. Ryan was always beautiful, sure, but he was generally calculated and guarded, so it meant so much to see him with no inhibitions, just all physical reaction and pleasure. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said that he could watch Ryan like this forever, that he could just work his fingers in and out of his husband and not even fuck him because it was such a turn on to see him react to Michael’s ministrations, but eventually even Ryan got impatient with him.

“Michael, _please_ ,” Ryan whined, squirming on three of his husband’s fingers now. He was ready, Michael could feel the comfortable stretch, but he was so mesmerized that it was hard to stop. Ryan wrapped his hand around Michael’s wrist and pulled his fingers out, eyes blazing and dark. “ _Please_ , love.”

The younger man nodded dumbly, licking his lips. “Yeah, right. I fucking love watching you,” he said offhandedly as he rolled the condom onto his dick and rubbed lube over it and around the inner rim of Ryan’s hole. With one hand braced at Ryan’s side and the other lifting the man’s leg up by the knee to help ease into his entrance, Michael pressed his cockhead against Ryan’s hole and watched the man carefully as he slowly pushed himself inside. 

Ryan’s eyes lit on fire as he scratched against Michael’s shoulders for purchase, groaning as every inch of Michael filled him until the younger man was fully seated inside. Michael lowered Ryan’s leg and leaned over him, kissing him sloppy and needy, their mouths exchanging silent promises with each breath shared. 

Michael gently brushed his hand against Ryan’s face, pushing his hair back from his eyes and smiling down at him, totally love drunk. “You feel so good, Rye.”

Ryan nodded and wrapped his legs securely around Michael’s waist, pulling him in deeper and making them both groan. “You too… shit, Michael, fuck me already.”

Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back only a few inches or so before delving back in with a hard, deep thrust, groaning before repeating the motion again. He wanted to stay buried as deep in Ryan as he could manage; it felt too fucking surreal to have this man, now his _husband_ , completely wrapped around him like a glove. It wasn’t like they’d never had sex before, and he’d fucked Ryan plenty of times, but having that ring weigh on his left hand made it feel so different, so much better. 

Michael thrust forward harder, pushing himself up on his knees to get better leverage and fold Ryan in toward himself more for the right angle. Their mouths met in another wet mixture of panting and moaning. The brunette braced his himself on a forearm while he trailed his other hand down Ryan’s side to his ass, squeezing it while he was thrusting inside. Ryan’s fingernails scratched down the length of his spine, causing Michael to groan and thrust harder. He moved his hand down further, tracing his finger along Ryan’s stretched rim where his cock was fucking in and out. “ _Jesus_ ,” he breathed. It only reaffirmed the current connection they shared, as if he needed the reminder.

Ryan’s eyes shot open and he looked into Michael’s eyes, their gaze heavy with pleasure and much more than could be expressed in mere words. Michael pressed their foreheads together and ran his hands up both of Ryan’s arms, pushing them above his head and lacing their fingers together so he could feel the ring on Ryan’s hand and Ryan could feel his. Their noses bumped together as Michael continued to fuck into Ryan intermittently, working himself into languid, deep thrusts that he knew would hit Ryan in all the right places.

“Michael _fuck_ yes oh shit-” Ryan panted against his face, rocking his hips against the brunette’s as much as he could manage in this position, though he was mostly at the mercy of Michael’s pacing and angle. He pulled his head back to see more of Ryan’s face as he sped up his thrusts again, trying to offer as much pleasure to Ryan as Ryan was giving to him. 

“ _Fuck_ Ryan,” Michael moaned, leaning down to suck against the man’s throat, panting into his skin. He let go of one of Ryan’s hands to reach between them and wrap his hand around Ryan’s neglected cock leaking between them, moaning as he slicked it up with the man’s own precome. “You’re so fucking hot.” Ryan bucked into his hand greedily, whining his appreciation for the touch. 

“ _Michael_ ,” was all Ryan responded with and the younger man took that as encouragement. He started to pull out further and pound back into Ryan’s ass at a more brutal pace, groaning as his dick pulsed from the sensation. He was already so fucking close to coming; it wouldn’t take much more to send him over the edge. Ryan could tell, he always knew, and he leaned up and sucked Michael’s earlobe between his teeth, whispering a breathy suggestion into his lover’s ear. “Come in me, baby.”

Michael groaned when Ryan turned his head and bit hard into his shoulder, his orgasm tearing through him, thrusting becoming erratic while he rode the waves of pleasure. He was still pulling at Ryan’s cock but he’d lost his rhythm so when he finally stopped milking his sensitive dick in his husband’s hole, he offered him a few more enthusiastic tugs until Ryan was moaning and covering his stomach and Michael’s hand in come. 

When their breathing calmed a bit, Michael pulled out and tied off his condom before plopping back over his husband’s wet and sticky stomach. “Ewww, you’re all gross,” he teased, nuzzling into Ryan’s neck affectionately. Michael was a cuddler and Ryan had never seemed to mind, so it worked out well.

The blond’s chest vibrated in silent laughter, brushing fingers through Michael’s sweaty hair. “No idea why.”

Michael lifted his face to look down at Ryan. “I see I failed in my mission to fuck the amusement out of you,” he frowned, his voice betraying his fondness.

Ryan cupped Michael’s cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. He brushed his thumb along the brunette’s cheekbone. “I don’t think I could ever stop laughing when I’m with you, dear. You always make me happy.” Ryan’s eyes looked like they were sparkling as he gazed at his husband. “I love you so much, Michael.”

Michael grinned, cheeks hollowing with dimples that Ryan dipped his thumb into instantly. “I love you too, Rye-bread. That’s why I married you today, I’m pretty sure.”

Ryan was staring into Michael’s eyes with aching tenderness. It wasn’t until tears started to pool in those blue eyes and slip down the sides of his cheeks that Michael realized why his gaze looked so strained. “Oh my god, Ryan, are you - why are you _crying_?”

The blond groaned and rolled his eyes, causing more tears to fall. “I’m just happy, you asshole. Shut up. You cried at the ceremony.” Ryan sniffed and sighed at his own emotional outburst, closing his eyes against the onslaught of tears.

Michael leaned down and kissed against Ryan’s eyelids just like the other man had done to him when Michael had started to cry earlier. A wicked grin spread over Michael’s face. “Alright, where’s my camera, I need evidence of this!”


End file.
